Happy together
by ElleEstNouvelle
Summary: Random multisaku drabbles
1. Chapter 1

He took his phone and dialed a number so familiar, it'd be unnecessary to go through the contact list. Such a long list (unfortunately). With his job, connections were key. He'd love to delete all these numbers and names of people whose faces he couldn't be bothered to remember. Just keeping those he didn't need to keep, those he wouldn't forget even if he tried. But alas, connections were everything in his field.

It went to voice-mail. Sigh. Dial again. Please pick up.

"Hello?"

"Sakura...I woke you up"

"Yes. You did"

Ouch. He winced. Her tone promised that if they were in the same space, she'd smack him on the head. Hard.

"I'm sorry... but would you mind me spending the night?"

"...you have a key don't you?"

Again that tone. "Yes..?"

Beep.  
She hung up.

He sighed but smiled nonetheless and made his way to her apartment. He knew how she valued her sleep, this attitude was to be expected. As he approached his destination, he noticed his dear love's next door neighbor. He parked and exited his car, giving her a small polite nod. She responded with the same expression of complete distaste and disapproval that she gave him when they first met. You see, the old woman was - according to Sakura- very kind and would often offer her, and other people she liked, homemade sweets that tasted heavenly. It seemed he wasn't part of those people. In fact she'd verbally expressed her dislike for him when Sakura introduced them (something along the lines of "you're actually sticking with some half ass snob, you're funeral"). He was quite taken aback by this as he was generally well liked by the elderly. But oh well, it couldn't be helped.

He walked up the stairs leading to her door and entered. Taking off his shoes and coat to leave at the entrance, he went to the kitchen for glass of water and allowed himself to reminisce about the fist time he'd cooked here. He remembered how colorful her cooking utensils were, from pots and pans to the cutting board. Even the set of knives had colorful handles. Apparently it made cooking more fun. He chuckled and shook his head at her childishness, but he wouldn't want it any other way. She was perfect the way she was.

He walked through the living room, enjoying how soft her pastel pink carpet felt under his feet, locked the sliding doors (she always forgot) and drew the curtains shut. He loved her living room. Everything was soft, not counting the tables and television. The carpet that extended throughout the whole room, the black velvet couch and arm chairs. The decor was a simple black and white with little hints of colors here and there. He truly loved her place. It was warm and cosy, it was his second home, it was her.

He walked into the corridor, passing the guest room and bathroom across it. Heading straight to his sleeping beauty. He entered her bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him, walked towards her dresser and opened the drawer she'd emptied out just for him. He took a white tee and grey sweatpants out which he put on with graceful speed, before getting into bed cautious to not wake her, yet again. As soon as his head hit the pellow he felt her roll and snuggle up to him, which caused him to shift and pull her closer.

"So what happened?" He heard her mumble into his shirt.

"Hm?"

"Don't act dumb, the only times you call at ungodly hours to ASK if you can sleep over are when something bad happened at home. What was it?"

He sighed. There was no point in hiding it. She just knew him too damn well.

"I got in an argument with my father"

"So? That's like every other week"

"This one was more...heated"

"Mm...what about"

"Hm?"

"The argument what was it about?"

"...Sasuke"

He felt her shift a little so she could look at him. She had a concerned look on her face, indicating that she had an idea of what caused the argument. See, about a week ago his beloved little brother moved in with his boyfriend/best friend, Naruto. Father wasn't exactly pleased about the whole thing since he never approved of their relationship in the first place. And the announcement of the move was..well, unforseen.

 _He was leaning against the wall as he took small sips of his drink, somewhat listening to the conversation Sakura was having with his mother. His father sat at the table reading the newspaper (who even reads those anymore). He was about to tell his girlfriend (again) that they needed to go soon when his brother came down the stairs with a couple of suitcases._

 _"Did you really plan a trip without me knowing? I thought we were bffs" He heard Sakura said with a mock pout, followed by a giggle._

 _"Are you going somewhere brother?" He eyed the many suitcases that probably carried his entire wardrobe._

 _"I'm moving out" He answered sounding a little between annoyed and content._

 _"Oh, you already found a place to stay sweetie" It seemed he'd already informed their mother about this._

 _"Yea. Naruto asked me to move in." At that Itachi smirked. You could just heard the smug happiness in his tone. And the way he had looked at their father while saying it, almost as if to spite him._

 _"Oh! Do you know what this means!?" She paused, excitingly clapping her hands after moving a pink strand out of her face. "We're having a party!"_

 _"No." Itachi almost laughed (almost) at the dejected look on his lovers face. He marveled at how easily his brother could reject her even with such an adorable shine to her eyes. He could never say no when she did that._

 _"Ehhh...ok then a small get together"_

 _"No. Whenever you throw a 'small get together'" He emphasized with air quotes "it always turns into some big party"_

 _"It won't this time" she exclaimed, determined to convince him to believe her. But it didn't seem to work. His little brother regarded her with complete disbelief._

 _"It won't!" She repeated, this time moving closer to him and grabbing both his hands. He could've sworn that there were stars in her eyes like an anime character of some kind. Sasuke sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes when she hugged him with a loud "YAY!"  
_  
When Sasuke came to visit today, their father voiced his disappointment in his choice of partner. This had angered Itachi more than anything else his father had ever said.

"What exactly did he say?" Sakura asked softly but he could tell that she was displeased.

He went on to explain that his father wanted his brother to find a female partner not a male. He'd even used his relationship with Sakura as an example and that pissed him off. Itachi always hated it when his father pushed Sasuke to be like him or better then him. He always blamed that for their broken bond. He used to be so close to his little brother, and now they barely ever spoke.

"Tachi.. you know Sasuke doesn't hate you"

"Hn"

"OK so maybe there's a little rivalry but..that was back in high school when he wanted to impress Fugeku-san, but I honestly don't think he cares about that anymore. And Sasuke barely speaks to anyone in general, that's just how he is. You know that."

"Hn"

"And don't forget that cute little moment you two had last week." She squealed a little and snuggled closer to him.

 _"Tachi-chan why don't you help your brother with his bags, Sakura-chan and I have to think of a cake for the get together" his mother told him before taking his lover's hand and pulling her to the kitchen._

 _"It's gonna be a narusasu themed cake!"_

 _"A what?" Sasuke asked lolling slightly confused._

 _"Narusasu...you know, Naruto and Sasuke put together."_

 _Itachi watched his bother turn away from Sakura, muttering something about how stupid the whole idea was, pick up a couple of bags and make his way to the door, which he followed suit. When they finally got all the suitcases in the trunk he looked at Sasuke and couldn't help the tiny upward tilt of his lips._

 _"You seem happy" He said to his brother in his usual soft tone._

 _"I am" Sasuke responded with an equally rare smile. Itachi rested a hand on his shoulder (the closest an Uchiha could ever get to hugging) before watching him get in the car and drive away._

"Aa...you saw that"

"Of course! Now quit worrying and go to sleep" she gave him a small peck and dozed off. He tightened his hold around her and let out a content sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat at his usual spot, book in hand, on his room baloney overlooking the well-kept garden. His mother worked hard on that garden and never let anyone touch it without her supervision. The gardener's only job was to cut the grass. Only she could touch her precious pretty little flowers. And so he sat quietly, watching the flowers dance with the wind. His peace, however, was disturbed by his father's assistant.

It seemed it was that time of the year, where he would be brought a list of pictures to look at. Pictures of women whom he could choose from for a wife. The idea made no sense to him, no sense what so ever. But he had to at least look at it, those were the rules. Thoroughly look through the pictures of pretty faces, and maybe, maybe, look at one or two files. It can't hurt right? It did. It was tiring, annoying and simply a waste of time. A waste of both his time, and that of whoever makes up those lists. They probably worked hard on it every year, but he didn't care. He couldn't care. He didn't want to choose a wife based on her looks and family history.

But still, he took the packet and flipped through the pages. Looking, analyzing, scrutinizing. But wait, he knew this face, more importantly this hair. He'd seen that pretty face and gorgeously unique hair at the fare. He'd sneaked off that night to go to the fare downtown. Well, his cousin forced him to sneak off to the fare that night. And he saw her then, she was with someone, a friend probably. She had the brightest smile he'd ever seen. She was absolutely beautiful. And here she was, in this packet of possible wives. He was surprised to see her on there, he could not explain the odd feeling in his chest at that moment. He asked for her file and was even more surprised or perhaps confused by what he was reading.

Most of the women in this yearly organized packet were from other prestigious and well known families. But she didn't seem to be from one. She lived with her mother, who was the head nurse at the hospital a few streets away from the corporation. She herself was in med school, two years away from graduation. She was currently working at a bakery only one block away from her house which was 6 maybe 8 miles from his. There was nothing special apart from a promising career as a doctor, based on her impressive academic record. So what was she doing in this packet?

The assistant, whose name he couldn't remember, informed him that the women were chosen based on status and/or family genes. This woman in particular was chosen because of her family genes. She came from a line of beautiful facial features, alluring physical aspects, and amazing personalities. All in all, the family was full of highly likable people. And they all were academically successful. Lawyers, doctors and scientists. But none we business people. Pretty much book smart. Now he understood why she was in the packet. Not only was she inherently pretty, but she was also inherently genius. Sound familiar? He chuckled a little. This girl was interesting, and he definitely wanted to meet her.

This truly pleased the assistant, who hurriedly informed his father, who then informed his mother, who then came running into his room to offer hugs and kisses. Finally her son had chosen someone. He couldn't imagine their joy. He couldn't comprehend **his** joy. So he was going to meet some pretty girl he'd seen once before, what's the big deal? But no, it wasn't just **some** pretty girl, it was **the** pretty, no, beautiful girl that he'd seen once before. So of course he was excited, for the first time in a long, long time. He was excited to meet her. To hear her voice, to feel her skin, to touch her hair, to find out if she really smelled of cherries. He was excited.

The next day, he's getting ready. He never knew what nervousness felt like until now. He always had the confidence of a god. Nonetheless he walked out of his room with as much of that confidence as he could currently muster. The young lady had arrived and was waiting, according to his butler. He walked down the stairs and had to focus on each step as he took in the breathtaking view. She wore a simple but elegant short black flared dress that modestly showed her figure. She had on flats, those with the ankle straps, a shade of pink lighter than her hair, which fell down to her lower back. He never thought that anyone could manage to look both cute and sexy at the same time. But what really caught his eyes were hers. They were of the purest emerald green that shone with innocence and wonder.

Finally making it down the stairs he greeted her, politely using her last name, before introducing himself. She spoke a soft but audible "Sakura". Using her maiden name seemed much too formal, she explained timidly. There's was no reason for her to be apprehensive, he wasn't going to hurt her after all. But that wasn't her worry, she started her sentence but couldn't finish. "You do not wish to marry someone you do not love". It was like he stole the words right from her lips. But really he was just thinking out loud. He explained to her that contrary to popular belief, most men of his status do not relish in the idea of choosing the person whom they will spend the rest of their lives with from a list, rather than randomly meeting them in a cafe or maybe a park "You know like normal people do". This earned him a short giggle which he found positively adorable.

He offered his hand, asking her to join him for the day. She hesitated at first. Then slowly, cautiously (as thought trying to pet some vicious animal) placed her small hand into his much larger one. He led her to the patio which sat right at the entrance of the garden. She gazed in awe at the beautiful arrangement of flowers, and trees surrounding a small pond with a wooden bridge running above it. "Do you like it?" He asked softly as to not startle her, she nodded slightly in response with a shy smile. He drew a chair for her to sit, and took the seat across. He proceeded to explain that his mother had started this garden when he was about five or six years old. It was good for stress she'd told him.

While waiting for the food to arrive, they held a standard introductory conversation, with the occasional silly childhood story. Her voice was soft yet so full of life. There was this sense of happiness that seemed to radiate from her. He was too busy admiring her to notice a plate being placed in front of him. They ate in comfortable silence. After the meal she thanked him and the chef for the delicious food.

They spent the rest of the evening walking around the huge mansion. She did not understand how he could remember every twist and turn and not get lost. "It's like a maze with roof" she'd said quietly, probably to herself, but he heard and allowed a low chuckle to escape his throat.

The moon peaked through the clouds and he felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He didn't want her to leave just yet, actually he didn't want her to leave ever. But he couldn't ask so much of her to stay the night. Too much would be implied and it would not serve well to scare her off before even planning the wedding. Moreover he doubted he'd be able to hold back. He offered to drive her home which she politely declined, but nonetheless he took her hand and walked to his car. He'd never leave a young lady to walk on the dark streets alone. His mother taught him better.

They arrived at her house. It wasn't too big nor too small, perfectly in between. It was two stories. There was nicely cut grass with a couple of flowers planted along a paved path that connected the sidewalk to the front door. Understandably, no-one with such nice grass would want anyone to step on it. He walked her to the front door and she bid him goodnight with a small kiss on the cheek.

They would meet again the next day, and he found himself unable to sleep. He was too excited, too hopeful, much more hopeful than he thought he was. He felt like a child given an all access pass to a chocolate factory. He still couldn't get that kiss out of his head. Such a simple kiss, _a tease_ he thought. He'd kissed before, he'd kissed other women who weren't his mother, in ways that he'd never kiss his mother. But this one. This simple peck to the cheek. It left him wanting more, much more than a girl like her would give after only one meeting. He'd have to wait, and he would, even if she'd only allow him into her sacred temple after he put a ring on her delicate finger, he'd wait. Because then he'd have time to discover her. He wanted to know her, what she loved, her fears, her deepest desires, everything. He wanted to know everything. All he knew now was his love for her. He always berated Disney movies for showing people falling in love when they first meet, but he felt like a hypocrite at the moment. Here's a woman he'd just met, but he was already in love. And he was fine with that, even if she didn't love him, he'd just need to give her a reason to. Yes, his future wife. Sakura Uchiha. He loved how it sounded, and she would too.


	3. Chapter 3

She was breathtakingly beautiful. He'd never realized that before, because he'd never seen her. Well he had. When she came to the compound with his idiotic brother and the equally idiotic spiky haired blond. But she was young then, (she still is) and he hadn't found her very interesting. She was just Sasuke's teammate. The girl with the big bright eyes that seemed far too happy, and far too innocent to belong to a kunoichi, a shinobi. But then again, she was young.

She always smiled at him. She never said anything but for the brief moment that their eyes would meet, she'd smile. It was a simple amicable smile, no deep meaning behind it. But he could tell just by the little glint in her bright eyes that she was curious. He smiled back one time and observed in amusement her smiling face turning to a shocked expression and then to a child like giggle before she turned back to his brother.

He'd never thought twice about her until he saw that light dim from those bright eyes. They still shone like the purest emerald, just not as much. By the time she was 18, he noticed not only the change in her eyes, but also the change in...her. she herself wasn't the same. She stood taller, stronger, more confident, as though she could bring the world to her knees and he didn't have a hard time believing that. She was the hokage's apprentice after all, surpassing her mentor in both medical and fighting skills.

She was no longer young. She'd finally grown. And he could see it all in those bright eyes that still looked at him the same. He couldn't help the power those enticing eyes had on him. He wondered if she did it on purpose, though he doubted it. She'd grown but...she was still young in that context. And he suddenly felt the urge to help her with that. To help her grow and expand her knowledge and...experience.

And that he did, he lured her into his quarters multiple times to watch those bright eyes plead for more and more and more. She was a very greedy child he mused. But he'd always give her what she wanted. Because he knew, deep down, he was the most selfish of the two.

But alas his fun hadn't lasted very long, for she wanted something more. Something that he couldn't (wouldn't) give her. And so she left.

He thought she'd come back eventually for she had needs that only he could satisfy...or so he thought. She never came back, instead she found someone else. He too was smart, a genius even. He treated her better, he could tell because she smiled more when she was around that man.

Jealousy. He'd never felt it before. He'd never envied anyone either. It's usually the other way around, it's Supposed to be the other way around. But there he was, watching them as they sat under the cherry tree. It wasn't fair. He should be the one sitting with her between his legs, cuddled up in the shade on a sunny day. She was so close to him, too close. It wasn't fair. She belonged to him. He had her first, he **was** her first. But he lost her...and now he's going to get her back.

He knocked on her door. She was home, and alone. The boy wasn't there which is good, he didn't want to make a mess. He knew she liked her home clean and blood stain free.

The door opened to reveal those bright eyes that hadn't looked his way in too long. She was as beautiful as ever. Even with an oversized sweatshirt that stopped just above her bellybutton, spandex shorts, and messy bed hair. She was beautiful, and he couldn't stop himself from pulling her to his lips. Oh how long it's been since he'd tasted those soft sweet lips of hers. He heard her whimper in protest and he could feel her struggling against him. But he was stronger, they both knew that much.

He lifted her into his arms and pushed further into her apartment, closing the door and trapping her between it and himself. He couldn't get enough of her, but she struggled more and succeeded in breaking the kiss, to his dismay.

"That's enough" She practically growled. She furious, her eyes said it all. "It is too early for this bullshit Itachi, I thought I told you-"

"To leave you alone?" He interrupted her, meeting her glaring eyes that seemed to want to burn him alive. She sighed, her face falling into a scowl. She didn't know her scowls looked more like pouts, which was cute. But he wouldn't be the one to tell her that.

"No. I told you that this was over, that we'd go back to being just friends." She said sounding tired and irritated. He was about to speak but she cut him off. "No Itachi! I don't wanna hear it! I just got back from my shift I'm tired, just put me down and get out before I dislocate your arms."

He contemplated her ultimatum. He knew how to relocate his joints. "Sakura, just come back to me."

"No. We had this conversation already. Find someone else to love you"

"Don't you? " He asked. Her lips parted only to close again. She looked hurt and angry now and he regretted ever asking. "No... I don't think I ever did" She whispered. Her hands reached up to gently cup his face. Placing a small kiss on his forehead then resting hers against it she said calmly " Please Itachi, what we had...it wasn't real. Forget about me and move on. I want you to be happy. Please just put me down"

And with a shaky breath, he obliged, gently setting her down not once taking his eyes off her. "Are you happy?" He asked. She smiled at him and opened the door. As he walked out he heard a whispered "yes" and felt his heart clench. He turned around and looked into her bright eyes and smiled. Maybe, just maybe, she's better off with the Nara boy after all.


End file.
